Undercover Love
by Sarrabr4
Summary: What if Gabby and Jay didn't call it quits after hiss undercover job at Molly's with Arthur? Based on that SL in season 2 of Chicago Fire but decided to make it a PD story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright like I said in my disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination. Except my imagination is vivid as FUCK right now. I know I know I have TONS of stories going on at the same time and although I keep telling myself I have to stop posting new ones, new ideas pop up and I have the urge to post them so this is another example. What if Jay and Gabby didn't stop dating after he gets shot in the shoulder in season 2? I hope you guys will like my version of this ship.**

* * *

Jay walked behind Gabby into Molly's as they returned from the tasting and the weight in the pit of his stomach was getting bigger. He hated lying to her but he needed to keep his cover in order for this case to work so he kept his character in play.

"Pretty cool. When you get a drink in a bar when it's already closed." Jay leaned into Gabby as she did the same but in a blink of an eye, she took as slight step back.

"Grab a couple glasses." She smiled at him. "Because I have a champaign cognac in the back that we are going to pop open."

"Sounds great." He smirked as he watched her go in the back to grab the bottle. When he was certain she was gone, he grabbed the set of keys she had left on the counter and went to pop open the register. He had been here enough to know that business wasn't blooming but he needed to confirm it visually so he could relay it to his boss Arthur. He closed it just in time for Gabby's return and he raised two glasses and gave her his signature smirk. He had one rule and that was to stay away from personal attachments while undercover but he was pulled towards Gabriella Dawson and he couldn't stop it.

The next days were crazy and Jay hadn't been able to take a step back and away from Gabby. Things had gotten intense with Arthur and after a promise to continue seeing each other, she had found out about him working for Arthur and Jay had been kicked out of Molly's by a livid Gabby. He hated having to play that role of the muscle for Arthur knowing that beyond the lie he was living, he was having a great time with Gabby.

A few days later, Jay was in his kitchen popping open a beer when someone started banging on his front door.

"What the hell?" He put the bottle down and opened without looking who it was. He was stunned when he saw Gabby on the other side. It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke.

"You're a cop?" He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He looked into the hallway and ushered her inside after making sure no one had seen her.

"Who told you that?"

"Is it true?" Gabby had now found her bearings.

"Yes." For some reason unknown to him, Gabby's lips were now on his and they found their way towards his bedroom, clothes flying in every direction. He didn't question it and neither did she and they spent the night making love. He was the first to wake up and he slipped some boxers on so he could make them some coffee. The blinds filtered nothing and the sun was casting a glow in the bedroom and Gabby woke up as she turned on her back. She freaked out half a second wondering where she was and then it came back to her. She was in Jay's bed.

"Morning." Jay stood in the doorway wearing nothing but boxers holding a cup of coffee.

"I'll say." Gabby was still slightly sleepy but she couldn't stop the smile on her lips. Jay set his cup down on his dressed and grabbed a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on a shirt."

"No you're not." She pulled the shirt aside and pulled him back to bed. They kissed and Jay rolled on his back, pulling Gabby to him as they kept kissing."We got to be really careful moving forward."

"I'm a hostile witness now or what's the deal?" She laughed as Jay pulled her down to him, rolling them back so Gabby was on her back again.

"All I'm saying is don't tell anyone until we make the pinch because if Arthur finds out I'm a cop, I'm a dead cop." He wanted her to understand the seriousness of their situation.

"Do you have a handle on this?" She kissed his shoulder and then rubbing her nose against his, wanting to kiss him one more time."

"Yes." There had been no hesitation in his answer so she had no other choice than to believe him.

"That's all I need to hear then." And that's all she wanted to talk about too because she kissed him, wanting to concentrate on the little time they had left before she had to go on shift.

Gabby, Herrmann and Otis were talking in an empty Molly's about how game day had killed them when Arthur walked through the door preceded by Jay.

"Evenin'" He called while Jay and Gabby locked eyes, neither one of them giving anything away.

"We're short 250, been slow these last few weeks. That bar down the street's been really taking a chunk out of us." Herrmann dropped the money on the counter. Jay took it as Arthur started talking again.

"You know, if you'd just made me equal partner in this place like I so kindly offered, there wouldn't be a game day down the street." Both Gabby and Jay knew what that implied but anything short of a confession wouldn't work for Jay. "Wanna knock me down to a flat fee, fine. But you damn well better come up with that FLAT FEE." Arthur was growing angry.

"You'll have it, Friday." It was all Herrmann could offer right now. When Arthur and Jay turned around, the trio was sure that was the end of it but seconds later, a chair came flying against the back of the bar, breaking the windows and the bottles inside in the process, beer spilling everywhere.

"Come up short again and you'll be serving beer out of a TENT." Herrmann was growing angry but both Gabby and Otis were scared. Arthur left and Herrmann threw the towel down on the bar.

"That's Antonio's plan?" He growled. "Let this guy destroy the bar?"

"I said I'd talk to him." Gabby ran her fingers through her hair. "That's it. Tell Antonio I got a plan. I'm going to keep a sawed off 410 behind the bar and the next time Arthur or Jay come in here, it's sayanara baby." Gabby pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket and saw it was from Jay.

"Is that him, is that Antonio?" Otis urged with panic in his voice.

"Wait I'll be right back." She grabbed her jacket and she was out the door. "What the hell is going on? Gabby asked out of breath as she slammed the door to Jay's car shut.

"Look. I've told my superiors, everyone's aware. We just don't have enough to take him down yet." Gabby couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look. You gotta know that it killed me, not to defend you back there. That's the hardest about this, is that I have to play a role.

"You playing a role right now?" Her voice was broken and he hated hearing those words come out of her mouth but he hadn't given her a reason to trust him up until now.

"No." He frowned, leaning forward ever so slightly and raising a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She barely flinched at the touch but he caught it and pulled back. "As soon as this is over, I'll prove it to you. I just need a little more time." Gabby didn't answer but she left his car, needing to return to the bar and also not to blow Jay's cover.

**Days later**

"Before you say anything, you're not suspects okay?" The fire at Game Day a few days earlier had freaked everyone out because of the timing and the owners of Molly's were afraid they'd be looking their way in the investigation.

"Oh no, because someone forgot to tell that to detective Helling because he thinks we burn down the competition.

"I'll make he's set him straight. I'm on this Gabby."

"Tell that to Game Day." He pulled Gabby back in the car when he saw the look of pure frustration on Gabby's face.

"I was with Arthur when Game Day went up." Gabby sighed. "Now weather he gave that order ahead of time I don't know, I didn't see it. We are so close now." Jay was starting to get worked up as Gabby didn't believe him anymore. Gabby looked back at him twice before he spoke again. "I just need him provoked."

"What are you asking?" Gabby was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"The next time he comes in to collect, tell him no dice."

"What are you gonna do?" Her voice was betraying her emotions.

"Just tell him no dice." He really didn't want to tip his hand right now, not to Gabby, not to anyone. He was hoping that she would trust him enough to go with it. He could see the struggle in her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She didn't give him time to reply that she was out of his car and back on shift.

Gabby was standing in the bar days later, alone, cleaning up the place before opening time later in the afternoon.

"Morning." Gabby jumped at the intrusion and found Arthur sitting at the bar, a glass in hand and a bottle sitting next to it on the bar. "No one was here so." He raised his glass. "I figured I'd just serve myself."

"Well you have to leave." Gabby told him once she found her voice again. "Right now." She exhaled sharply. She watched as Jay and another of Arthur's goons walked into Molly's.

"I want my money." She exchanged glances with Jay and he pleaded with her to do as he had asked.

"What if I can't pay?" She was holding her breath now.

"You know." Arthur stood and took the bottle of scotch in his hand. "All things considered, I like to think of myself as a fair man. I believe in taking people at their word." Gabby's eyes were glued to the bottle in Arthur's hand as he spoke. "Offering second chances, that kind of thing. Now, you take the owners of Game Day. I gave them a chance to pay." He started pouring alcohol on the bar. "They refused." He kept pouring. "I gave them a second chance." Now Jay's eyes were following the trail of clear liquid on the bar. "And once again they refused." One look in his eyes and a second later, he was flinging the bottle against the wall opposite Gabby. "Then they had that bad luck." He flicked a zippo lighter open.

"Arthur, that's not nece."Jay couldn't finish his sentence.

"SHUT UP." Arthur looked back at a terrified Gabby and dropped the lighter on the alcohol, igniting the bar as he did so.

Jay watched as the other guy reached for his gun and he took that window to act, getting in a fight over the weapon with the man. When Arthur realized what was going on, he pointed his own weapon in Jay's direction and fired a shot, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Jay." Gabby yelled as she saw his body fall on the ground. She raised her hands in the air moments later when Arthur pointed the gun at her chest.

"Drop the gun, you're under arrest." Jay was pointing his own gun at Arthur's temple.

"Son of a bitch."

"Put the gun down Arthur or I swear to god I'll make you eat it." Jay growled. The pain in his shoulder was flaring up but he was hell bent on seeing this through. When Arthur didn't move to lower his weapon, Jay gave him a swift hit with the butt of his gun knocking him out.

Gabby ran for the extinguisher to prevent the fire from getting to the furniture. When the second offender was about to get up, Jay pointed his gun in that direction.

"Don't move."

"Hey, you're shot." Gabby made it to him as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

"Mind taking my cell phone out of my pocket and putting it to my ear?" Gabby did as she was told and pulled the phone out of its confines. "You'll have to dial 911." Again she did as she was told and put it to Jay's ear as she applied pressure on his shoulder. "This is detective Jay Halstead badge number 511163, requesting immediate back-up at this location." Everything happened so fast and soon the bar was swarmed by cops and an ambulance to take care of Jay.

Jay sat on the bumper of his car, after getting treatment for the wound to his shoulder but his eyes never left Gabby's. He had seen the fear in her eyes inside of Molly's and he was scared that this whole thing was going to send her running for the hills.

"You lucked out cowboy, it's pretty much a through and through." Gabby stood next to Jay on the hood of his car after the paramedics looked him over. "You're going to need some stitches but otherwise you'll be okay."

"Thanks."

"You two okay?" Antonio came to join them.

"Yeah." Gabby followed Antonio visually until he was standing next to her.

"Gotta say, this didn't turn out the way I thought it would be but you got the job done."

"Yeah, I caught a bullet in the process." Jay deadpanned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Antonio smirked. "You know since you were shot on a job, that pretty much means you get to chose."

"Intelligence." Jay cut him. "I want Intelligence." Jay's heart practically skipped a beat at the opportunity to work with Antonio on the best unit of the city.

"Well you know, we'll see what we can do about that." He winked and let the two alone.

"You know, this doesn't have to change things between us." He said hopefully, placing his hand on hers.

"I wish that were true." Gabby sighed, taking her hand away from under his. She was conflicted but her head kept bringing her back to Antonio and his relationship with his wife.

"What do you mean?" He didn't want her to say it but that was the only way he would believe it to be true.

"I means that when we first met, I didn't sign up for this." She looked sideways where his brother had gone and returned her stare back to Jay. "My brother and sister-in-law have the best relationship I've ever seen, EXCEPT when he goes undercover." Jay's heart sank as she said the words. "It changes people. Maybe if the circumstances were different." Jay couldn't contest anything she was saying but it hurt all the same.

"Maybe one day they will be." He tried to be optimistic as he smiled at her.

"Maybe." Gabby said as Jay stood from the car and walked away as Herrmann, Otis and Mouch made it to her.

"What the hell happened?" Herrmann asked her.

"I saved the damn bar that's what I did."

"That she did." Jay confirmed with his arm in aa sling and his jacket in his other hand. They looked at each other and Jay went over to the paramedics for some last minute check-up.

Jay watched her walk away and out of his life and he hated it. He really thought that they could have something, that they could be great. If only she could give him a real chance, one where he could be Jay Halstead the cop and not the undercover persona that she had come to know in the past weeks. He went to Med with the medics as instructed to get stitched up and it was only when he returned home that it hit him. He went to his room to get a fresh set of clothes so he could wash most of the blood off around the wound and change so he could feel normal again. When he set eyes on his un-made bed, images of Gabby in the sheets came back to him. She was beautiful and strong but vulnerable at the same time and he realized that he could see their relationship going somewhere if she would just give him a real shot.

He got cleaned up and dressed and took a couple of the pain pills the doc had given him if it became too much and he was out the door. He refused to just let Gabby walk in and out of his life like that. He was going to find her and convince her that he was worth taking a shot on. He walked into Molly's and eyes the bar to see if she was working behind it and when he didn't see her, he scanned the rest of the bar and still he didn't find her there. He resigned himself to go talk to Herrmann and Otis but he didn't know if they'd be willing to play ball with him after everything that had happened.

"Jay." Otis was curt with him and he couldn't blame him.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm looking for Gabby."

"It's her night off." Obviously he wasn't going to off him any more details.

"Thanks." He patted the bar and was about to walk out the door when Herrmann walked towards him.

"Halstead." Jay could read his body language and he wasn't happy with him.

"I'm going Herrmann." He raised his hands up. He knew when he wasn't welcome somewhere and he didn't want to cause Gabby more trouble.

"You got a minute?" Jay was certainly not expecting this.

"Yeah, sure."

"Gabby, she's like a daughter to me." That's how the warnings usually started. "I don't tolerate dirty guys that'll hurt her in any way."

"That's certainly not my intention."

"Good but you know what happens if you do right?"

"Oh trust me I do Herrmann. I have Antonio Dawson I already need to be worrying about. Not about to do anything stupid." He allowed himself to smile at the older man.

"Good. She's at home." He extended his hand and Jay shook it only to be pulled closer, Herrmann whispering the address in his ear.

"Thank you." He was sincere.

Jay rushed out of the bar and into his car. He knew the city by heart and it didn't take him very long to stop the car in front of her building. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he was willing to fight for it until he got what he wanted. He killed the engine and went up the stairs two at a time until he made it to her floor. He walked the hall in search of the number Herrmann had given him and when he found it, he took a deep breath and knocked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer.

Gabby was cleaning around her apartment when she heard the knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone and she simply wanted to spend a quiet evening with a glass of wine. He put away what she was holding and went to look through the people and cursed under her breath. She didn't know how he had gotten a hold of her address but she had no other choice but to answer him.

"Jay." She still sported a surprised look on her face when she opened the door.

"Sorry to spring myself on you."

"How did you even get your hand on my address?" She realized the absurdity of her question as her words left her mouth. Of course he had found her address, he was a detective. "Don't answer that." She closed her eyes in embarrassment as he chuckled.

"Herrmann gave it to me." He offered her the truth.

"Herrmann?" She was sure he still held a grudge over everything that had happened with Molly's and didn't understand why he had done that.

"I was just as surprised as you were." He confirmed her suspicions. "Can I come in? I'd rather not do this in the middle of your hallway."He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, come in." She moved aside to let him in

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to say my piece." She nodded for him to continue as her back was now facing the closed door. "I know what you said before about relationships and dating a cop but I can't just let you walk out of my life."

"Jay." Her heart was pumping faster and she was suddenly nervous.

"Gabby," He took a step forward, closing the cap between their bodies. "I know that I do a dangerous job and that I have to go away for weeks at a time when I'm undercover but I can't just pretend like what we had didn't mean something to me because it did." I realized that I want to give us a shot and I know it's scary as hell but I think it would be worth it if you're willing to give me a chance." His rambling was cut off by Gabby's lips on his.

"Stop talking already." She said as she pulled away seconds later. "I'm willing to give us a shot if you promise to be careful."

"That's a promise I can actually make." He smiled before his lips were on hers again.

He knew that it wouldn't be easy but he was willing to work hard at it and do the one thing she had asked of him in order to give them a fighting chance.

* * *

**A/N: Another daunting first chapter. They keep scaring me even after writing so many of them but I'm really hoping that you'll follow me on my crazy plan and please take a few seconds to review before you go and also tell me what you prefer their ship to be: #Dawstead or #Halson - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the first chapter. I wasn't too sure of the turn out for an idea that is probably far off people's radar so I'm glad people are liking it. Here is number 2 and sorry for the Chicago street names that probably don't work in real life.**

* * *

Jay had spent the night at Gabby's and found her spot empty the next morning. He propped himself on his elbows and listened to see if he could spot her in her apartment.

"Why didn't you wake me?" His voice was filled with sleep when she made it back to him, dressed in her CFD uniform.

"I figured I'd let you sleep. I woke up early and went for a run."

"And deny me that hot sweaty body of yours?" He grinned, extending his hand and pulling her to him when she was close enough.

"You don't want that kind of sweaty me." She leaned down and kissed him.

"What time do you have to be at the firehouse?" He questioned as he held her close.

"Soon, you going in today?"

"My boss gave me a few days to recover."

"Good. You can hang around here if you want then."

"I have to get back to my place and change, got paperwork to file about the case." He released her so he could get out of bed himself.

"Don't you think you should rest your shoulder today?" She frowned, sitting closer to the edge of the bed.

"Gabby." Jay knew that he couldn't take the worry away from her and he knew that it wasn't her first time dealing with police injuries but this time was different for her. She was dating a cop and she needed reassurance. "My shoulder if fine to do some paperwork. I'm not going into the field anytime soon plus it's not even my writing arm so I'll be fine, promise." He rubbed her thigh.

"Fine." She huffed, knowing he was right about it.

"You can go to shift with a clear head." He pulled his pants up and leaned down to kiss her. "See you at Molly's later?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll be on shift tonight, remember, 24 on 48 off."

"Oh yeah." He would need to get used to that kind of schedule. "Text me later, we can grab breakfast in the morning."

"Sure." She smiled at him while she watched him get dressed. She needed another cup of coffee and poured one for him too. "I realized that I don't even know what you put in your coffee." She said sheepishly.

"There's plenty of time to find that out." He pulled her to him in the kitchen.

"I guess there is." She chuckled. When she saw the time over his shoulder, she cursed under her breath. "I'm going to be late, Boden is going to kill me." She pulled herself away from his grip.

"We wouldn't want that." He chuckled, enjoying to see her squirm a bit. "Come on, let's get out of here." He grabbed her cup and placed both of them in t he sink before they were out the door. "Be careful out there."

"Always am." She got in her car quickly and Jay watched her drive away.

He drove back to his place and slipped into the shower. His shoulder was starting to hurt and he knew that he should have put the sling back on last night before he went in search of Gabby but in his rush to get to her, it had slipped his mind and he was going to pay for it now. The wound looked good enough but it was red as he stood bare chest in front of his mirror. He popped two of the pain pills he had been given and slipped on a fresh shirt before he put the sling back on. He drove himself to the district and found his desk in Vice, a pile of paperwork staring him in the face.

"Damn it, this'll take forever." He growled, knowing he had all day at least until he could manage to clear all of it up.

"Hey Halstead." He looked up about an hour later to find his partner Winston sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Boss wants to see you in his office."

"What the hell did I do now?" He wasn't really in the mood right now to get stuck in a small office with his boss. Since Antonio had been promoted to Intelligence, he had been stuck doing shit work and he had been hoping that something would change and he would get out of there.

"No idea, boss wants to see you. It's all he said." And Winston just returned to his desk and kept his head down. They were still waiting for a case and the whole unit was antsy. Jay pushed his chair away from his desk and stood, making his way to his boss's office down the hall.

"You wanted to see, me, Sarge." He stuttered his words, unaware that his boss had visitors.

"Yeah, take a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"I'm good thanks Sarge." He locked eyes with Antonio first but his expression stayed neutral and next to him, Jay figured was his own boss Sargent Voight. He had heard a lot of stories about him but he also knew that Intelligence was the best unit in Chicago and he wanted in.

"Dawson here has been talking about you to Sargent Voight in Intelligence." His boss said.

"Sir." Jay acknowledge the other superior in the room.

"Dawson's told me great things about you Halstead and after the way you handles your last undercover case, I think you'd make a great addition to our team."

"Thank you sir."

"So finish whatever open case reports you got and you report to the 21st and Intelligence as soon as that shoulder heals." Voight cracked a smile, one Jay figured was a rare occurrence.

"I'll be there as soon as I get the green light from the doctor. Thank you Sargent Voight." He shook Voight's hand. "Dawson." They exchanged a formal handshake but he knew that they would talk later or in the very least bump into each other at Molly's later in the evening. The two left the office after exchanging a hand with the other Sargent, leaving Jay alone with him now.

"Get that paperwork on my desk as soon as your done. Now get out of my sight Halstead." Sargent Riviera was a tough son of bitch devoid of emotions and Jay didn't expect anything from him now either.

"On it Sarge." When Jay was about to leave, the older man stopped him.

"Congratulations on the promotion Detective." Jay looked back at him with a smile that he couldn't stop.

"Thank you sir." And he was out the door, ready to attack what was left on his desk. He sent a quick text to both Gabby and Antonio and he kept his head down until he was done.

Gabby and Shay had just returned from a call when Gabby's phone dinged. "Is that a message from that Jay guy?" Shay asked suggestively.

"It is a message from that Jay guy. You really need to meet him Shay, he's great." Gabby could finally move on from the longing she had for a certain Lieutenant in the house now that she was in a relationship.

"Next time at Molly's, you should bring him."

"Maybe I will." Shay knew all about it but she had left out the part about Jay being a cop.

"Well I gotta meet that guy that's giving you that sex glow you got going on." Gabby blushed and Shay only laughed. "Come on, let's restock the ambo." Shay pulled Gabby along as they disappeared behind the ambo doors for inventory first.

It was almost nine when Jay dropped the last of his paperwork on Riviera's desk and he was almost glad to not bump into him on the way out. He had been assigned to Vice not too long after graduating from the academy and he was here now because of Antonio Dawson's guidance and it was time he celebrated. He walked into a packed Molly's and quickly spotted Antonio sitting at the bar with what he assumed was the rest of the unit.

"Hey Dawson." He clapped a hand on his shoulder and Antonio turned on his stool to face him.

"The man of the hour." He pulled Jay in for a hug, minding his sling.

"Thanks for everything man, I owe you one."

"Don't sweat it, you're a great cop Jay and you've earned your spot in Intelligence."

"I don't disappoint you, that's a promise."

"So you and my sister?" Antonio held onto Jay's hand harder.

"Don't know how lucky I got there but she decided to give us a real shot."

"If anything happens to her."

"Don't sweat it, I know." He didn't need the warning because he had seen Antonio's protective side over his kids so Gabby being his baby sister was just about as worst.

"Good, now let's drink to your promotion." He called the waitress over and he ordered shots for everyone.

"Oh yeah." He couldn't the grin on his face.

"Here's to the best unit in the city and to another great addition." Antonio raised his glass as everyone did. "To Halstead."

"To Halstead." Everyone else cheered and Jay and the rest of the unit spent the evening getting to know each other and taking a few glasses.

Jay walked back to the bar and grabbed a new beer and when he turned around, that's when he spotted her. He made his way through the crowd, under Antonio's stare and made it to her.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you on shift?" He pulled Gabby to him and kissed her.

"Thought I'd stop by a few minutes to get in on the celebrations."

"So this is the famous Jay Halstud." Gabby blushed as she pulled away from Jay under Shay's stare, Jay laughing at the new nickname.

"Really Shay?" Gabby all but hid in Jay's neck at the comment.

"What? You've been all glowy and I kind of like it plus he's hot, you know, for a woman." Jay gave Gabby a raised eyebrow.

"She's gay."

"Oh." Jay smiled, he was never one to judge or label. "Nice to meet you."

"Leslie Shay." They shook hands and Gabby's radio cackled to life. **Fire at first and lower Wabash.**

"That's us. Have fun baby." She kissed him as he released her.

"You girls be careful." He called after them but they were already out the door. He rejoined the rest of the unit but his mind was on Gabby.

"Everything okay in there?" Antonio could practically see the clogs turning in Jay's head.

"Yeah, all good." He smiled at him and took a pull of his beer.

"Wanna try that one more time?" Jay should have known that his lie wouldn't work on Antonio.

"Your sister ever get in dangerous situations on a call?"

"Don't even go there Jay." Antonio warned. "If there's just one thing you need to learn about my sister is that she doesn't take shit from anyone, least of all a man so before you take those thoughts any further, don't."

"Copy that." And with that new information, Jay continued to celebrate with his new team, looking forward in the morning when he could celebrate with his girl.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. This is my imagination cooking up how Halstead was told he was being brought up to intelligence and I wanted to included Shay because I love her and miss her. I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to read your thoughts - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it really means the world that you guys are loving it so much. So this chapter is tied-in with the first two episodes of season one of PD because it seemed fitting considering Gabby is in the episodes.**

* * *

It had been two months since Jay had been brought up to Intelligence. He had been partnered up with Erin Lindsay and they were heading into an undercover buy. Voight had been clear in his demands and he had found himself on the door with Erin tucked behind him, trying to score some H for her before heading into rehab. Erin pulled him back as he was about to insist, putting a foot pressingly in the door, the two of them on different wave lengths when it came to what to do. The rest of the day had gone to hell and they case had just turned dark.

He walked towards a convenient store to question the teller and tensions were mounting when a gang of guys decided they were being real stupid, taunting him by mouthing off.

"Uh, Shake it baby." Erin couldn't believe her ears and Jay's ear were bleeding.

"Watch yourself." He gave him a cocky smile and went in the store with Erin. Once they got what they wanted out of the man at the counter, they were both out the door again. Walking past the guys towards their car, the guy was stupid enough to talk smack again.

"Who knew that would work."

"mm hhmm. Now all we got to do is is figure out who this idiot is." She looked at the image the man had given them through the security cam.

Jay turned as a bottle broke on the sidewalk behind him and Erin.

"How about you bring your ass over to my place sometime girl, I'll let you in." Erin rolled her eyes but Jay was more than a little annoyed right now.

"Huh." Erin rolled her eyes while Jay started getting his gun off his belt. "Aw, let it go." She sighed as she took his gun.

"Uh huh." He unclipped his badge from his hip and handed it to her too.

"Hey, come here a sec." Jay taunted him to him, keen on teaching that idiot a lesson.

"Nah, you're just trying to get me with assaulting a police officer."

"You see a badge on me?" The guy was stupid enough to walk forward, trying a right hook to Jay's head only to receive a right elbow to the face and a knee to the stomach, throwing him to the ground with a bloody nose. "Anyone else?" The guys took a step back as Jay helped the guy up, slapping his elbow while he took a step back before returning to Erin as she handed him his gun back.

"Aw, my hero." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Does Gabby know you have a jealous side?"

"That's not jealousy, that's protective." He defended himself as they got back in the car. He sat at his desk as the rest of the team talked about what they had found and his adrenaline was still pumping hard in his blood. He had been pumped about getting into Intelligence and it wasn't disappointing so far. His body was feeling the pain but it was all worth it. The next hours were his worst nightmare. Just as they had gotten closer a unit, one of their own had been fatally wounded and the one guy who had his back from get go has his son kidnapped by the very person they were chasing. Erin had been given the task of telling Jules's family about her fate and the rest of the unit was trying to make sense of everything, doing all in their power to bring Diego Dawson back.

Jay looked on from the other side of the interrogation room window, Erin at his side with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You wanna know? I'm glad I wasn't Antonio back there, you?"

"Oh I wish I was because I know exactly what I would have done." She had rage flowing through her veins and he had never seen that side of her until then. When he returned, he found Antonio with his daughter Eva in his arms, his wife Laura next to Gabby. He locked eyes with her and gave her a sad smile.

"Can you get Eva and Gabriella somewhere comfortable and get them whatever they need?" Antonio didn't want his daughter or his sister to hear what they had so far in their investigation.

"You got it." Kim and Kevin agreed and brought them to the break room. He watched as Kevin brought some snacks to Eva and Gabby and waited for them to be gone before he stepped foot in the threshold.

"Hey." Gabby finally looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." This wasn't the time for a personal greeting but he wanted to make sure that she knew he was there for her. "What have you guys heard?" Gabby played with her hands, her nerves on edge, trying to hide it from her niece so she wouldn't fall apart.

"Nothing that we can say Gabby." Jay hated this but he didn't want to say a lie right now. "But Voight has the whole CPD on this case." He took a seat next to Gabby and took her hand in his, running a thumb against her knuckles. His heart broke when Eva broke down, Gabby giving her all her attention.

"The last thing I told Diego was that he was annoying." She looked up in Jay's eyes and he wasn't sure how much he could take.

"What was he doing?" Jay questioned her.

"Shooting laser bullets at me with a Lego gun." Jay exchanged a look with Gabby.

"We'll find him and he's going to annoy you for years to come, I promise." A tear rolled down Gabby's cheek and Jay couldn't do anything about it.

"Yeah, I hope so." Jay stood and dropped a kiss on Gabby's head.

"Everything's going to be okay." He knew that wasn't a certainty after today but he was going to do everything in his power to get Diego back and bring a smile back to their faces. He left them as Antonio returned with a solid lead.

He walked through Union station next to Antonio as they tracked the phone. "Everyone fan out, he's gotta be here somewhere." Antonio called into the two way when they found the phone in the trash. He patted his shoulder and broke off, the whole unit trying to get eyes on Matteo.

**He's heading into a bus for Indianapolis **Erin's voice came through the two way.

**Wait for us **Voight commanded her and Jay picked up his pace to make it on the other side but wasn't fast enough. They convened in in the manager's office and Antonio gave his instructions to the driver. Jay knew what his job was and everyone did what was given to them. He grabbed his sniper riffle and positioned himself overhead of the two busses, waiting to take his shot.

"Get up." Jay growled, losing patience quickly.

You got your shot? Voight asked next to him.

"Negative." He knew some part of this job being a success rested on his shoulders but he was going to do everything in his power to give Antonio a happy ending, reuniting his family safe.

"Diego." The panic in Antonio's voice cut through Jay's concentration for a second before he refocused on the task at hand. His trigger finger was itching to pull it but it wasn't a clean shot yet.

"Do you have the shot?" Voight was losing patience.

"No I don't." Jay was getting antsy and angry and he wanted to be done with it. "He's not clear." And Voight was heading down the same way Antonio had moments before. Jay's head was in overdrive and he saw Adam out of the corner of his eye run for the first bus and as soon as the two jolted together and Diego was in Erin's arms, his pressed on the trigger and the bullet went flying and his heart stopped. He wasn't sure if his bullet was the final shot but Matteo was down and that was all that mattered. He made it down as Antonio pulled Diego out of the bus and Jay was leaning against the mirror of the bus, his hand sitting on the butt of the gun that was still around his torso.

"Glad you're okay buddy." Jay ruffled his hair and patted Antonio on the shoulder. "Your sister will be happy to have you back." Antonio nodded his thanks and Jay watched as Burgess and Atwater brought them back home. He returned with Voight to the district and headed out, needing a stiff drink after the day he had." He stepped through Molly's door and immediately set eyes on Gabby who was behind the bar.

"Herrmann, cover for me?" He nodded and she was already out and pulling Jay through the back. "What happened?"

"Diego is back home safe with Antonio and Laura." He leaned against the wall of the back room.

"Thanks." She ran a hand against his arms that were crossed against his chest. "Thanks to you my nephew is safe." She leaned against him.

"I didn't do anything, I couldn't get a clear shot." Jay had seen the body and he was shot with two rounds to the chest. "Antonio shot him twice in the chest when I pulled on the trigger."

"You did all you could, don't beat yourself up for that babe."

"Can you get out of here? He pulled her to him. "I'm not really in the mood to be around people tonight."

"Sure, I'll get Herrmann to cover for me. Stay here." Gabby left behind the door and came back minutes later. "We're good to go." She grabbed her keys and purse from the office and they were out the door.

"You want to take your car?"

"Nah, I'll pick it back up tomorrow." They drove back to Jay's apartment and Gabby grabbed two glasses while Jay grabbed them two beers. "Talk to me." She asked as she took a pull of her beer while she was nestled in his side.

"I didn't want to let you down." He took a large sip of his own beer, his thoughts on the Diego and Jules.

"Jay Halstead." She put her bottle down and straddled him. "You took a bullet to protect me, I'd say that gives you a free pass." She ran her hand through his hair, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess it does." He chuckled. "Thanks." He ran his hands against her arms.

"How about I help you get the edge off? I know it's a big day for you tomorrow." She kissed him. She had seen how losing Jules had affected her brother.

"That might not be a bad idea." He kissed her back with more force and stood, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and he spent the evening making love to her, trying to forget about the day just for a little bit.

He was the first to wake up the next morning and he got out of bed so he didn't disturb Gabby. The shower helped get his thoughts in order for this big day but he knew it would be another hard one. When he returned to his room, he found his bed empty but he changed, figuring Gabby would be in the kitchen. He looked at his dress blues in the wardrobe and sighed.

"Everything okay?" She leaned against the doorframe, two cups of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to bury one of our own today."

"I'm here if you need anything." She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Thanks." She released him and let him change into his blues.

"My man looks pretty hot in a uniform." She commented over her shoulder as she got dressed, looking at Jay through the mirror, making him chuckle. "A smile, that's good. Call me if you need anything." She raised herself on her toes and kissed him.

"You don't have your car."

"Shay is picking me up and we're going to go get it, it's fine." She promised him. She went to stand in front of him and helped him set his tie. "Don't forget to lean on your team."

"I will."

"Call me if you need anything." He smiled at her, wondering how lucky he was. "Later."

"Later." He kissed her one last time before she let herself out. He looked himself in the mirror one last time and he was out the door.

"I've been given the go ahead to run Intelligence the way I want to, no interference." Voight stood in front of the team in the roll up after Jules funeral ceremony. "This is our unit. You do things my way, our way, you unclip your badge at night you've been brave. The police standing next to you, are your family." Jay exchanged looks with Erin and then with Antonio. "And to me, there's nothing more important. If you're in, stay here with me." There was nowhere Jay would be other than with this unit and in that moment, he made the decision to be the best cop he could be and he wouldn't let any of them down.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. My first chapter written exclusively from my brand new laptop. My fingers literally fly off the keys so I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love hearing your thoughts. - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so first I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed the previous chapter. So this new chapter will focus on the Rodiger story that starts in episode 3 of the first season of PD. We get so little insight into Jay's life and I thought I could delve through it more now that he's dating Gabby and that there is a fresh new set of eyes on him, hope you like it.**

* * *

The twenty First. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it but right now, they had a case and he needed to have his head on straight.

"I'll pick up something for dinner. No, it's not up for discussion." Jay hung up his phone as Voight plastered the pictures of Edward Jelko and Peter Banfill on the board. Their intel was coming in quick and the case kept Jay busy but his mind wouldn't let him forget about the date, making him a ticking time bomb threatening to explode at any minute.

"Hey Halstead?" Jay turned as Adam's question. "Any word on Banfill?"

"He's still in the ICU. You seen the counselor yet?" He questioned Adam in turn. It was standard procedure but Adam was starting to get really irritated by the question.

"Yeah, this afternoon. You know, I'm gonna send out a memo so people can stop asking me." He was now in Jay's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who do you think you're talking to?" Jay wasn't doing this right now. "You've got ten minutes on this job."

"It's just that a lot of people have been asking me." He admitted.

"Say that next time."

"Yeah, alright, alright."

"Okay." The case brought them to the widow and Jay was losing patience with her, her lies not even making sense. He was glad to be able to get out of there for a little bit and went to grab some food as promised before making the drive over. His phone dinged and he saw a message from Gabby but he simply ignored it and put the phone back in his pocket as he went up the steps, knocking twice and waited.

"Hey Danny." He put the bag down on the kitchen table.

"Hi Jay." Danny finally looked up from the spot he was staring at a few seconds earlier.

"Pastrami for Danny, and smoked turkey for you."

"Oh gosh, we're going to be eating that until thanksgiving." Gail laughed.

"Yeah."

"Let me get you a sandwich." She offered.

"No, I can't. Uh, I got to run."

"Oh. Well, let me at least give you a slice of cake to go." He felt bad when Danny got up and left the room with a sigh.

"It's always a tough day for him. He refuses to eat it and I end up throwing it out anyways."

"Just a small slice." He showed her with his fingers and smiled politely. This was also a hard day for him and he harboured anger towards what had happened. He took the slice of cake and a hug to Gail before he left. He walked back to his car, eating the cake out of the container, his eyes trained towards a house farther down the street. His phone dinged again from his pocket and he sent Gabby a quick excuse for not answering before and he pushed the phone back deep in his pocket as he leaned against his car. He watched as the shades moved and he looked through the window before he saw a car round the corner from his peripheral vision. He ignored the patrol car and ate his cake, his eyes never staying away from the house.

"Can I see your driver's license?" The officer asked him and Jay simply lifted his shirt, showing him the star on his hip.

"Halstead, Intelligence." Just then the door to the house opened and he walked outside with fury, his son behind him.

"This is harassment!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just eating some birthday cake." Jay said casually. "Today would have been a birthday." The officer didn't know what he had walked into.

"Arrest him." He clamoured. "Get him out of here."

"Sorry, pal." Obviously, he didn't want to interfere between the two, the detective at his left his superior.

"All you dirty bastards stick together, you always have."

"Seven years ago, today Lonnie." Jay was at his whit's end now. "Today."

"Get out of here."

"Seven years." Jay yelled, taking a step forward. "He would have been fifteen." And now his was blowing up.

"I'm going to call my lawyer. I'm getting a restraining order."

"I'm going to give you a reason to need one, one day." He threw the plastic container violently against the concrete. "You and your sick son." It took everything in Jay not to go at them but he walked to the driver's side of his car and got in, driving back to the district.

"Let's keep our head downs, assume Mikey's packing the heavy stuff." Antonio grabbed his long gun while Jay strapped his vest on. He sat in the van with most of the unit while Antonio and Al made the buy but something was already rubbing him the wrong way and he didn't know what.

"It's just like Christmas morning." It was all the signal they needed and Jay was through the door first, his long gun drawn.

"Police." He called out as everyone scrambled throughout the warehouse. Shots were fired on both sides and they lost sight of Al through the chaos but Jay couldn't leave his mind on it, Al more than capable to handle himself. "Atwater, Burgess, you got two white male offenders moving southwest of the building towards you." He called over his radio as Olinsky cuffed the victim's nephew.

He was glad when he was able to head out to grab a drink at Molly's with the rest of the unit. Gabby was on shift at the firehouse and a small part of him was relieved that she was, not wanting to have to explain why he had been dodging her calls and texts all day. The following day was about the same until he found himself sitting at a bar, his eyes on Lonnie, his son and some friends, anger in his eyes. When he couldn't take the sight of them anymore, he walked up to them, Lonnie finally looking up and seeing him come over.

"Oh, for God's sake. You're following us now?" Lonnie stood from the stool and confronted him.

"You having fun, Lonnie? Huh?" Lonnie kept his eyes cast down. "Life's good. Isn't it?"

"You're not supposed to be within 100 feet of my family." Phil Rodiger was poking Jay in the chest, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Don't, don't touch me." Jay warned him, not looking to play tonight.

"No, no, no. You need to get." Phil was in no way able to finish his sentence when Jay's fist connected with his abdomen, Phil folding down against the table.

"You all know what he did. You make me sick." Jay turned to leave and flashed his badge to security on his way out. He got called in by Voight and the rest of his evening not turning out any better, their suspect shooting himself.

Gabby was moving around behind the bar at Molly's and Herrmann knew something was bothering her.

"You okay there kid?"

"Just peachy." She deadpanned. The bar was fairly empty but her mood was foul and Herrmann suspected it had something to do with Jay.

"He'll turn up, I'm sure everything is okay." He patted her shoulder just as Antonio walked inside the bar.

"ANTONIO." She walked around the bar and pulled him to the side roughly.

"Well hello to you too."

"You see Jay today?"

"What the hell Gabby? Since when are you the crazy girlfriend?" He had never seen her like that with any other boyfriend before.

"He undercover and you can't say anything?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"He's not undercover and he's not in any kind of danger. He was in here with us last night and it's been a tough case."

"Something's off Antonio, I can feel it."

"I'll see what I can find out." Antonio didn't want to tell her about the dead suspect because she was already worked up as it was. After two glasses, he was back out of Molly's and heading towards home.

Jay walked into the district and it was business as usual, this case taking some time to crack. He ended up with Voight and stuffed his hands in his pocket as the two of them walked down the street.

"Of course, I understand. I'll take care of it." Voight hung up the phone, Jay not prying into who it was. "That was commander Perry. You gotta end this."

"End what?" Jay had no idea what Hank was referring to.

"The Rodiger family. First a restraining order, now they've filed a formal complaint against you with the city."

"You don't know the whole story." Jay had kept everything close to the vest and now he was defending his actions to his Sargent.

"I do, actually. This unit does not need your name and your face in the paper as some vendetta cop. Just let Homicide do their job."

"They're not though." Jay was getting angry again but he wasn't going to let it go. "And what? The family's just gonna have to eat it every time they walk by Lonnie Rodiger's house?" Sure, the whole thing was making him angry but it angered him even more for the Corson family.

"The world isn't fair. You just learning this?" Voight faced him, trying to judge his detective. "You got potential to be great police Halstead. So, drop it." The fire was still blazing in Jay's eyes but he had to accept Voigt's decision for now and the two of them went inside the beauty salon, looking to question Mr. Harris.

It only lead to another dead body and more questions. They followed the leads where it took them and they ended up under heavy fire in a warehouse on Cicero.

"George 5021 emergency." Antonio picked a pile on money on the slab as Jay called it in. "Shots fire by the police and at the police. Roll an ambo to 1356 South 13thStreet. Notify the dicks in crime lab, plainclothes officers at the scene. Can I get you a t-shirt big fella?" Jay couldn't help the snicker as he questioned the cuffed suspect.

"Too bad it ain't real." Antonio chuckled.

"Hey Lindsay. Get a picture for my album cover.

"You're an idiot." She laughed it off but pulled her phone out of her vest, Jay and the rest of the unit finding it as amusing.

Jay and Antonio found themselves siting across each other, Antonio a beer in hand and Jay a whiskey.

"You knew the family?" Antonio questioned when he found out about what Jay was dealing with right now.

"HE's the younger brother of a girl I dated in high school. And his parents Danny and Gail, they came to my graduation from the Academy. I still see them on what would be Ben's birthday. Me and my partner were the first on the scene. And I see a shoe, and then I push the reeds back." It was the first time Jay was saying all of this out loud to anyone, least of all Antonio. "And there he is." He choked down the emotions, his eyes misting over with tears. "And I still see his face."

"I remember his dad alibied him out. They never had anything on Lonnie? Nothing?"

"No. They caught him jerking it outside an elementary school a week prior to finding Ben. They found kiddie porn on his computer." Jay was getting riled up again, tears no longer clouding his eyes. "And…And secret pictures he'd taken of Ben."

"You've got to be kidding me." Antonio was starting to feel that same anger filling him too.

"Uh huh. We all knew Lonnie did it. But you know, his dad lied. And they got a good lawyer." Jay took a sip of his drink.

"Hey." Antonio sighed. "Be careful. You hear me?" Jay nodded and took another sip of his shot. "Jay, look at me." It took a few seconds before Jay's eyes move higher and locked with Antonio's. "You need to let Gabby in."

"I can't do that to her, this is too big." He looked over at the bar and his eyes locked with hers. He hadn't spoken to her during the night aside from a kiss and a hello upon arriving. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"You've got to give her more credit than that Jay. You keep this bottled up and it'll swallow you whole." Jay gave Antonio's advice some thought and swallowed the rest of his glass in one gulp. Maybe Antonio was right. Maybe he did need to let her in with his past, no matter how ugly it was. "Thanks." He stood and put some money on the table.

"Anytime." Antonio took a pull of his beer and watched his friend as he made it across the bar towards her sister. Hopefully it would help him find some peace.

Jay found an empty spot at the bar and took a seat, waiting patiently for Gabby to see him. She smiled as soon as she did and made her way towards him.

"Hey." He said softly across the counter.

"Everything okay?" He had been evasive these past days and although she tried to give him some space, it was hard not being able to help him.

"Yeah. You getting off soon?" She looked at the clock over his shoulder.

"Just about. You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll be right back." He watched her go and talk to Otis and she quickly went to grab her coat in the back, joining him on the other side. "You ready to go?" She questioned him as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah. Meet me at my place?"

"Yeah." She watched him walk out of Molly's a few steps ahead of her and Jay went directly to his car without another word and it worried Gabby even more. She had seen Antonio pull himself away from the rest of his world and that's what she was seeing in Jay.

Jay spent the entire car ride with one thing in mind: How was he doing to tell Gabby about this story. His eyes cast up towards his rear-view mirror only to make sure that she was following him and when he parked in his usual spot, he waited for Gabby leaning against his car, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jay?" She placed her hand on his forearm and he jumped slightly.

"I'm good." He locked eyes with her. "Let's go inside." He pushed himself from his car and guided Gabby inside his building. He unlocked his door and let Gabby in first. He threw his keys on the living room table and removed his jacket. He grabbed them two glasses and filled it with ember liquid, Gabby taking a seat on the couch.

"Jay, you're scaring me." She took the glass that he offered her. She watched him down the glass in one swift motion before he said a word."

"Gabby, there's something I need to tell you." Those words did nothing to quiet the screaming voice in her head telling her something was very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun...I would usually make fun of the fact that I'm leaving this open ended but this isn't that kind of cliffhanger. I felt the chapter was already long so I simply decided to cut it in half since it's not over that easily on the show and that we will be visiting it down the line again. I really hope that you guys like it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, your thoughts are always important - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me. So here is the second half of the last chapter that I thought was a bit too long to post as a single one.**

* * *

It took Jay a few more minutes to gather his thoughts before he said something else to Gabby, her leg now bouncing with fear.

"Jay?"

"I'm sorry. It's been a really long week." He apologized. He knew no excuse could be good enough for the way he had avoided her but this was a part of his past that he had kept to himself for the longest time. "I'm sorry I didn't call you, the case has been kicking our asses."

"There's something more Jay, I can tell."

"You have no idea."

"Whatever it is I'm here, you can tell me anything." She set her glass down without so much as taking a sip.

"There's this girl I dated in high school, her name was Callie." He knew that part had not too much value but he wanted her to hear the whole ugly truth. "I was really close with her family and she had a little brother Ben, he was seven." He paused, not sure he was going to be able to tell her the whole story. For the next hour, Jay managed to tell Gabby everything, down to the last week and his own anger towards the whole case. He wanted justice for Ben and right now no one was lifting a finger to make it happen.

"You have to stop beating yourself up over it. That family is lucky to have you looking out for them Jay." Gabby scooted over close to him and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"And I have nothing to show for it." He was about to pour himself another glass when Gabby put a hand on his forearm to stop him.

"This isn't going to help you get through this." She insisted.

"It sure as hell going to help me forget for a while." He argued.

"I have a better idea to make you forget." She straddled his hips.

"Is that right now?" Just having her around was having a calming effect on him.

"I believe I do." She started kissing his neck, his hands kneading her hips gently.

"I just, I don't know how to wrap my head around everything." His mind was still clouded with anger and doubt. "I don't know how to fix it for them, bring them justice."

"One thing I know, from experience, is that going in half cocked, will only make things worst."

"From experience, huh?"

"My brother has been in the CPD for decades now and I've seen him deal with all kinds of criminals and do undercover stings that he almost lost himself in the process just to catch the bad guys and get them off the streets. I don't want that to happen to you too."

"I'm pretty sure Antonio will stop me from doing something stupid."

"And I'll be there to keep you in line too." She leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. He raised her easily and placed her on her back, his body covering hers as they made out on the couch. He slipped his hands under her shirt, hell bent on spending some alone time with her but the ringing cell phone in his pockets had a different idea. They tried to ignore it as much as they could but it started ringing again as soon as it stopped.

"I'm really sorry." He pushed himself up as Gabby put her discarded shirt back on. "Halstead." He ran his hand against his face. "I'll be right there."

"I'll let myself out." She leaned up and kissed him. "Be careful."

"I'll call you as soon as it's over." He walked out minutes later, having holstered his gun and placed his star around his neck. The Asian robbery crew impersonators dragged on and with only a text message to Gabby about a rain check, Halstead was busy with Intelligence. Once they had managed to bring them down, Jay found his way to Jin's office in the basement concerning a hit on Lonnie Rodiger's credit card. Jay couldn't let it go no matter how hard he tried and no amount of warning from Voight was going to stop him from finding justice for the family. The following morning found them with an arrested Sargent and yet another case but the fact that Lexie Olinsky was involved, they were playing it close to the vest, needing to solve it without having her testify. He found himself down to Jin again and found Ruzek and Burgess with him.

"Hey, what's up?" Adam questioned as Jay leaned against the counter.

"That's cute, thinking I'm here for you." He was in no mood to have an audience right now.

"Come on, let's get you changed." Ruzek laughed and Burgess followed him, leaving Jay with the one person who could help him. Jin pointed for him to close the door and Jay gave his attention back to him.

"Lonnie Rodiger's credit card." Jin was quick to start the conversation so he could end it as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I know. Working on the court order."

"Another hit came back." Jay's body stiffened slightly at the mention. "From a Humble Park Home Depot. He purchased a two-person tent, kerosene lamp, bug spray."

"So, he's going camping."

"With some rope and duct tape." Jin could see the look in Jay's eyes and he knew that the discussion was over, Jay turning around, leaving without another word. The team was given specific instructions after finding four gang members murdered and tied up in a parc and Jay took shotgun in Erin's car, giving her an address to go to. She didn't question him because she trusted her partner but once she stopped at the said address and looked at the neighbourhood, she exchanged a look with Jay.

"This will only take a minute." He pushed the door open and he was out before she had a chance to say another word. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked loudly at the door, taking a deep breath until the door opened the occupant of the house angry to see who was on the other side. "Did you go about your next victim yet?" Jay tried to push his way inside the house but Phil Rodiger was strong enough to slow his action, Lonnie standing behind his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe you can alibi him out after this one too." Jay retorted angrily.

"Get off of my property."

"Call the cops." Jay dared him.

"What? You here to rough him up?"

"He bought duct tape and rope up the street last night. You remember how they found Ben Corson?"

"What? You're monitoring him?" Rodiger was getting as angry as Jay was right now.

"Your son is a PEDOPHILE, and a KILLER." Jay was losing his temper and he felt in no way the need or the want to keep it in check.

"LEAVE." Jay left as Erin witnessed everything. She didn't know anything about Jay's past in the army and obviously nothing about what was going on right now.

"What was that?" The time for keeping her mouth shut were over.

"Just drive." He was panting and he didn't want to say anything, not wanting to drag Erin into it more than she already was. They met up with the rest of the team to breach the house where T-Mack lived only to be fired upon, T-Mack jumping through the second story window, forcing Erin to run to make the bust. As they returned from the interrogation, Jay was called into Voight's office and he already knew that he was in trouble.

"I told you to let the Rodiger thing go." He pointed an accusatory finger in Jay's direction once the door was closed.

"I have, for the most part." Voight could see the tired circles under his detective's eyes.

"If you're not straight with me, I can't protect you."

"Protect me?" Jay couldn't believe the words out of Voight's mouth. "Weren't you just in custody? Who are you to give advice?" Jay was pushed violently in the chest, forcing his body backward as Voight lost his temper with him.

"Don't push me. I will run you out of this unit like that." He snapped his fingers in front of Jay's face.

"I think Lonnie's going to kill another kid." Jay's heart was pumping hard out of anger as he told his Sargent the gut feeling he was having.

"You got eyes on you Halstead. I warned you all I can." Voight gave Jay some food for thought, his mind now going a mile a minute as he left the office and went for the break room, trying to get his thoughts in order and to calm himself. He sent a text to Gabby saying that as soon as he got off that he would meet her at her place before he started pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Jay." He was pulled out of his thoughts by Erin.

"Yeah?" He returned the coffee pot in his spot.

"I'm your partner, talk to me." He faced her and looked into her eyes before he said his next words.

"You don't wanna know." He offered her nothing and walked back out to his desk. He spent the rest of the case in house as they caught the killer. He went down the stairs of the 21stunder the radar, not looking into getting questioned more. He drove straight to Gabby's and knocked a few times, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for her to answer.

Gabby just pulled the cake she had baked out of the over when there was a knock on her door. She looked at the time and figured it couldn't be Jay it was too soon but when she looked through the people, she was pleasantly surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you so early tonight." She smiled at him but his lips were quickly on hers in an urgent kiss. She allowed herself to be pulled towards him as his right arm tightened its grip on her, pushing her inside her apartment, his right foot closing the door behind him. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her right arm holder him to her. She allowed his tongue to slip through her lips as he walked them to her room and settled her down on the bed.

"Sorry." He leaned his forehead against hers and pecked her lips, out of breath.

"Everything okay?" Jay pulled away from her body completely and sat on the side of her bed.

"No, it's not." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Jay, talk to me." She sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh.

"I've already told you too much."

"Is this about the Rodiger case? Did something new pop up?"

"I can't tell you more, Gabby. It's my past and I'm not going to."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Jay Halstead." She positioned herself in front of him, crouching down. "Remember what I said when we got into this relationship?"

"That you were willing to give us a chance if I promised to be careful."

"Yes, but being a couple, also means sharing the bad and the ugly. Your past makes you who you are and I'm there to listen and shoulder some of it with you."

"Jin told me some things today and I think that Lonnie's going to move on a victim soon I just don't know how to find out who it is."

"How about you spend the night here and, in the morning, when you got some sleep and are rested, you can talk to Antonio about it, maybe he can help you piece some things together and stop that guy."

"I think I'll just call it a night, maybe watch the game."

"I'm okay with that. I could use an early night too." She sat back down next to him.

"Nah." He ran his hand against her leg. "I'm just going to head on home, you've had a long day." He stood and took only a few steps before Gabby's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Jay." She sighed, standing up and facing him.

"Gabby, I'm okay." He pulled his arm away from her grip and pulled her to him. "I'll call you in the morning when I talked to Antonio." He leaned down and kissed her.

"If I don't answer, leave me a message and I'll call you back. I'm on shift."

"Please be careful." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't want to have to worry about you tomorrow."

"I'll be careful, scouts honour." She smiled, a small smile forming on his lips as well.

"Good night."

"Good night." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him. She watched him let himself out and the only thing she knew what to do was send Antonio a text, hoping he could give him a hand.

* * *

**A/N: Will Gabby's support and Antonio's help make Jay move past it all or will he keep ****spiralling? I really hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
